


Love Me Like You Do

by yukishu4ever



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukishu4ever/pseuds/yukishu4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is relaxing at the penthouse missing a certain someone... things get interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone =)
> 
> Here is the second story that I publish on AO3. Due to all the silliness and love around I came up with this idea and wrote it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! =)
> 
> P.D. English is not my first language and I do not have a beta either. Feel free to give me advise to improve my writing XD
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own Viewfinder. It belongs to our lovely Yamane Ayano Sensei. Neither own the song “All about that Bass from Meghan Trainor.

_// -- > Thoughts_

**" " -- > **Dialog

 

**Love Me Like You Do**

by Yukishu4ever

 

It had been a long day after work for Akihito. For the last two weeks his lover had been traveling and the blond had started to feel kind of lonely.

 

That particular day, he had had to photograph a famous female model for a huge campaign on a promising new designer. The model was really nice but it had taken a couple of hours to get as many pictures to choose from as possible.

 

It was just around 11pm, so arriving to the penthouse he decided to enjoy a long and relaxing bath. Taking off his clothes he slid in the bathtub filled with bubbles and surrounded by several candle lights.

 

He closed his eyes and his body started to relax finally. All his muscles felt sore and tired but for a very different reason as he usually did.

 

/ _I wonder if Asami is going to be home soon. It would be nice to relax together. He is supposed to be back from Thailand today/_

Akihito sat up abruptly and splashed his face. His first thought was that definitely he was beyond tired for wanting to spend some time with...him of all people.

 

He took a towel and dried on the way to the master bedroom. At first Akihito had refused on sharing the same bed every night with his lover, but now it was something usual for both of them.

 

In all honesty, Akihito really liked sleeping with Asami. After all the sex they shared every night, he could cuddle and sleep peacefully beside his lover.

 

The blond covered his lower body with his kamo briefs and entering Asami's walking closet he stared at some of his lover's shirts. Whenever he wore one, he could feel like Asami was beside him, caressing his body with slow touches.

 

He chose one his lover wore on a date a couple of weeks earlier. Asami had taken him to one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo and they ended up staying in a high class hotel because neither of them could wait until their arrival to the penthouse.

 

Akihito blushed remembering the hot, sexy and sticky sex from that night. Both of them were desperate to touch the other and there was no satisfaction for any of them after several rounds.

 

Deciding to stop the thoughts of his lover, the blond started to prepare dinner. He wanted to show Asami that he had missed him. The youngster was really excited. It had been a whole week of not speaking to the older man. According to what Suoh had told him, Asami was pretty busy fixing some serious matters in Thailand.

 

Akihito was very proud of himself. He prepared a romantic dinner along with Asami's favorite wine and some red candles. It left no hidden meaning to what he was expecting to happen after.

 

The photographer waited a couple of hours for his lover with no luck. At 4am he decided to go to bed, there was no point in waiting any longer.

Taking Asami's pillow and his side of the bed he let sleep take him fay away.

 

\---

 

At 6am the crime lord entered the penthouse. He went straight to the kitchen since there was a light on and he immediately realized that Akihito had been waiting for him.

 

Leaving his coat and tie in the living room, he walked to his bedroom. The image that greeted him caused that a discreet smile lightened his face.

 

_/I love coming home to you/_

 

Asami undressed leaving his boxers only. Slowly he embraced Akihito, smashing him against his body and kissing his lips tenderly.

 

_/Sleep well my cute Akihito/_

 

\---

  

Some hours later Akihito could feel something strong and warm on his back. He realized then that Asami was in bed with him. Turning around in time as the older man opened his beautiful golden eyes, it was a sight the blond never wanted to miss.

 

"Ryu...welcome home"

 

"It is very good to be back Akihito. Did you miss me?"

 

"No...well...just a little"

 

The blond was blushing furiously. He was such a bad liar and Asami could not help but smile.

 

"I missed you Kitten. Specially our nightly activities. Did you masturbate thinking of me?"

 

Asami was licking his neck while speaking, for the blond that was very sexy and tempting. Unconsciously Akihito arched his back, rubbing his ass on Asami's hard on.

 

"Have I ever told you that I love my shirts on you?"

 

"Ahh...Ryu"

 

Akihito's skin was on fire. His lover's hands were cold and strong against his overheated skin. His usual resistance was clouded for the promise of indescribable pleasure.

 

"Is this what you want Akihito?"

 

Asami rubbed his clothed erection on Aki's round and delectable bottom. He loved to tease his younger lover. It was always entertaining to see him blush like a virgin, in spite of all the times they had been together.

 

"Ryu... I want...you"

 

"And you will...have me. But first I want you to undress for me"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

The blonde’s mind was somewhere else. It took him a couple of seconds to understand what the older man was requesting from him.

 

"Do it Akihito, and then I will give you what you crave the most"

 

"You perv!"

 

"But still you love me" -stated Asami smirking.

 

"You wish!"

 

Trying to avoid more embarrassing words from his lover, Akihito left the bed and stood in front of Asami.

 

The crime lord held a breath in. Only his lover could look innocent and provocative at the same time. His hair was disheveled giving him a very attractive look. His rosy lips were the biggest temptation and those beautiful hazel eyes were filled with lust and trust at the same time.

 

"So my big bastard wants a show mmm. What to do about it?"

 

The photographer turned his back to Asami and his hips started to swing slowly to a rhythm in his head. Even if the blond was not able to see his lover, he could feel Asami's intense gaze all over his body.

 

Bending for a short while Akihito removed his boxers, giving his handsome lover a glimpse of his sexy ass. 

 

"That is what I am talking about..."

 

"Anyone would think you might be bored of this by now" - replied Akihito holding his bottom over the shirt.

 

"Of your delectable ass, never!"

 

That comment alone gave more confidence to Akihito. In a swift move he opened all the buttons of the shirt. Showing Asami just how excited he was.

 

"Come here kitten"

 

With tiger like moves, the blond crawled on the bed until he was facing Asami. He straddled his lover and taking his hair between his hands, the blond leaned to take his lover's lips with his. Their tongues look for the other, mixing themselves in a frenzy dance.

 

Akihito moaned into the kiss, feeling Asami's hands touch his body under the shirt.

 

"Ryu...take it off..."

 

"No, I want you this way. You are mine Akihito"

 

"Yes, yours. Please take me. I can't..."

 

"Shh...all in good time. Give me the lube"

 

The blond took a small bottle under the pillow.

 

"Such a Boy Scout"

 

"With a lover like you, I have to be Ryu"

 

"Turn around"

 

Akihito obeyed immediately. For a strange reason the older man found Akihito really appealing on the oversized shirt. He was not able to see his body but it added to the natural sexiness that the blond possessed.

 

"You are one sexy little minx"

 

"Just stop talking Ryu"

 

"So bossy Akihito. I like it"

 

Not waiting any longer Asami pushed the blond enough to expose his bottom. Akihito had to support the weight of his body with his arms on each side of his lover's knees.

 

The older man traced one of his hands under the big shirt, caressing the blonde’s back, enjoying every whisper and groan form the other. Asami lubed his fingers and he started massaging the round globes in front of him.

 

It always amazed Asami how firm and delicious that bottom was; he would never tire of it.

 

His long fingers teased the pink entrance, making his lover shudder from pleasure. He had missed being inside Akihito.  

 

"No...ah...teasing Ryu..."

 

"Do I need to remind you who is the top kitten? Not you certainly"

 

The blond turned his face a little and glanced at his older lover. His hazel eyes were showing desire and determination.

 

"I will take matters into my own hands if you don't do something soon Ryu"

 

Asami smirked and slid one of his fingers inside his lover. Akihito moaned at the sensation and pushed himself to get that elusive finger deeper inside him.

 

"So needy Aki-chan"

 

"Shut up!...ahh...you bastard!"

 

"Bad mouthed boys don't get what they want...so behave"

 

Without warning the older man pushed two more fingers inside, touching the blonde’s pleasure spot several times.

 

"Ahhhh...Ryu...more"

 

Asami held his lover's hips to place him over his erection. He rubbed the head at Akihito's entrance, but did not push to get inside at all.

 

The blond was desperate to become one with his older lover, sex was always great between them, so without warning he pushed down to impale himself on Asami's big cock.

 

"Mm..."

 

"So good Ryu"

 

"Move that beautiful ass for me Akihito"

 

Akihito started a fast rhythm, up and down, enjoying the fullness thanks to his lover's impressive manhood.

 

The older man removed the shirt from the blond to enjoy the delightful sight in front of him. Asami could see his cock slid in and out of that tight channel.

 

Akihito was out of himself, his hips moving desperately trying to imprison his lover inside his body.

 

Asami pushed his hips up when Akihito was coming down on him, making his lover scream his pleasure.

 

"Ryu...I..."

 

Asami increased the speed of his thrusts, holding Akihito's chest with one of his hands to prevent him from falling.

 

The blond arched his back while his body was shaking due to the intense pleasure.

 

"Ah...Asa...mi... I am...com...ng"

 

The older man felt Akihito's channel hug him tighter. His thrusts became frantic until he felt that wonderful pleasure and emptied his seed inside Akihito.

 

"You are truly delicious Akihito"

 

He pulled out of his lover and turning him again, he held his face hungrily and kissed him with the remaining passion he felt for the young photographer.

 

The blond smiled once his mouths separated while he stared at his lover.

 

"Let's do it again!"

 

"My insatiable kitten, I will love you all night long"

 

They kissed passionately again and for the rest of the day, only groans and bodies colliding could be heard all over the penthouse.

 

 ---

Some days after…

 

Akihito was preparing dinner for himself, it was just around 6pm and he was enjoying himself after a good pay he had received that morning. He had taken a shower and was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

 

His iPod was placed on Asami’s sound system making his new favorite song cover the entire penthouse.

 

 _Because you know I'm_  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble

 

He was shaking his hips along the music. That song made him feel happy and free and having the penthouse all to himself was great.

 

 _Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size_  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll

_So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

He was so out of the world that he did not notice his lover staring at him with amusement in his golden eyes.

 

“You don’t have to worry I love your bum”  


Akihito blushed and stopped dancing. His face was beet red and it was both mortifying and exciting to see the sparkle in his lover’s eyes.

 

The crime lord cornered his younger lover against one of the cupboards. Akihito tried to ignore his lover in vain. He could feel the strong chest of his lover resting against his back.

 

The older man´s hand roamed all over that delicious body in front of him while Akihito continued cooking. But Asami was not going to tolerate being denied so he started to grind his cock between the blond butt cheeks.  
  


 

“Ryuichi stop it! Seriously, or I won’t let you fuck me later tonight”  


  

Asami was taken aback by his lover statement but he smirked and kissed the back of the blonde’s neck.  


  

“So if I heard correctly, tonight we will be fucking and not making love?”  


  

“Yeah if you behave, there will be lots of fucking Ryu so is your choice”  


  

“You are so hot when you act like this; I am looking forward to it. You will have to put this amazing butt to work, such defiance will have consequences in our bed.”  


“I will give you a great view of my ass and let you fuck me to your heart’s content”

 

“You better keep that promise Akihito. I won’t let you sleep and we will go at it until morning, so you better be prepared”

  
“You know what? fuck dinner. Let’s go and enjoy each other instead”  


Akihito took his lover’s hand leading him to their bedroom. He was happy of having his very demanding and insatiable lover back at his side.

 

And Asami fulfilled his promise of fucking his lover mindlessly until early morning.

 

 

** The end **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to all!
> 
> Pleaseeeeee let me know if you enjoy my story and/or anything you would like to share about it.
> 
> I love the comments from you guys. Thanks !!!


End file.
